nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki
Ib-update5.png|Ice Breaker iOS|link=Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage#Characters|linktext=Update #5: "Characters" Flightless fireballs.png|Flightless|link=Flightless|linktext=Play the demo for the upcoming game, and support Nitrome on Steam Greenlight! Nitrome Touchy.png|Nitrome Touchy|link=Nitrome Touchy|linktext=Compete with more than one player on the same screen with this upcoming app! Slider-Turnament.png|Turnament|link=Turnament|linktext=Play Turnament, Nitrome's third icon game! This month's logo has been made by Santiago González Martín, featuring the games Calamari and Turnament. The word "Wiki" is coloured to match the game's respective styles. The first part of the logo shows the green squid jumping, trying to avoid a bomb block next to it. The second part of the logo features the level 1 of Turnament, where the red knight and a slime appear. The Turnament section has also a checkpoint and some rocks. :See past Nitrome Wiki logos! * ...that the games Gunbrick, J-J-Jump & Turnament can be played within the icon itself? * ...that Chick Flick was originally a Mobile Phone Game? * ...that Steamlands and Nitrome Must Die took longer to make than most Nitrome games? * ...that there is a version of Magic Touch that can be played on a Nintendo DS? * ...that a sequel of Square Meal was planned, but was dropped? * ...that you can play Nitrome games here on the Nitrome Wiki? * ...that Nitrome has currently been up for 8 years (2004-present)? *'18 September 2012' Nitrome Wiki's fourth anniversary took place. :May 8th 2012: Santiago González Martín is given Bureaucrat rights! :April 16th 2012: Random-storykeeper has left Nitrome Wiki due to her school schedule. :January 21st 2012: Chat has now been re-enabled on the Nitrome Wiki. :December 24th 2012: Emitewiki2 is given Admin rights! :October 8th 2011: Chat has now been disabled on the Nitrome Wiki. :September 17th 2011: Santiago González Martín is given Admin rights! :July 15th 2011: Article comments have now been activated on the Nitrome Wiki. To write a new article, just enter the name of your article in the box below. Don't forget to make sure that you are not creating a preexisting page, though. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Visit Nitrome:Tutorials for help on several subjects! * Ask an experienced user or an active adminadminadminadmin for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there and help! * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Categories in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten. * Place templates on pages that do not meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page lacking information? Place Template:Stub so other users can add more information. Find a page written improperly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it. ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for extra help and friendly discussion. : Wiki|action=purge}} Purge for new featured media : Vote! : Suggest a Battle! : Previous Results Do you like the Distributable Game boxes on the Distributable Game pages? I like it I'm neutral in my decision I hate it '''Previous Month Poll Results http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb5/nitromepixellove/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb7/neutronized/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images.wikia.com/blueflake/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png de:Nitrome Wiki es:Portada __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse